Run, Run Like You Do
by ThatKlutzCalledBella
Summary: Yeah, it does tend to suck a little when even your parents would choose your sh**ty straight-A student of a brother over you. They say I’m a rebel without a cause. But I say I’m just a teenager. Joe Jonas Fan Fiction. Rated M For Adult... Situations.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, it _does _tend to suck a little when even your parents would choose your shitty straight-A student of a brother over you. They say I'm a rebel without a cause. But I say I'm just a teenager.

I just stood there open mouthed as I watched my dad pat his son on the back and ruffle his hair like a two-year-old, Robert stood there with a that big shit-eating grin that I so desperately wanted to punch off his shit-eating face.

So what if I only just scraped enough passable marks to graduate? Oh, who am I kidding? I fucked up big time. But what musician needs a friggin' degree in, I dunno, The Science of Cheese. Actually, I think I would take that class, it sounds pretty kick-ass if you ask me.

So, back to my lovely dork of a brother. You know what makes me crazy is the fact that he got the clever half of the egg when we were spilt in the womb of our dearest mother 18 years to the day in two weeks time. And you know what else pisses me off? The fact that I'm the older twin. I came first. So why am I always put second?

I glared over at my mom and her little Bobbikins stood side by side while my dad snapped about forty pictures with his ginormic vintage camera. I rolled my eyes and walked away. S'okay, Mom, Dad, I'll just go home. S'not like you give a rat's ass about me anyway, you two just carry on mollycoddling your seventeen year old pride and joy like he's five. I'll just crawl into a corner and let self-pity eat me alive.

You may have already noticed, but if you haven't then I shall tell you, I'm a _teeny _bit dramatic when it comes to life. I mean, as crap as it may be, you've only got one shot right? After that, its game over. Buuut then again, Child Prodigy over there will probably find a cure for death. Along with a cure for the Common Cold, global warming and shit.

I ended up at the old park where I used to go with my dad when I was like four. Yes, my dear children, there _was_ in fact a time when I was treated at part of the family. Then I grew up.

I sat on the grass hill over looking the small run down park. I love this place. Its pretty in its own ugly way. My mom told me, "Cleo, there's no such thing as ugly, everything is beautiful in its own unique way." By that, she meant, "Cleo, _I _think you're ugly, but you're ugly in your own special way." Thanks mother. Way to boost my confidence.

Anyway, I sat there for a good hour of so. By then I'd discarded the fugly yellow graduation robe thing and tossed it behind me somewhere. The sun was hung low in the sky, casting an orange glow over everything it could touch. I sighed and lay back on the crispy half-dead grass and looked at the purple clouds drag themselves lazily across the darkening sky.

"Who's there?" A female voice called out, I sat up and turned in the direction of the voice, "Oh, its_ you._" Oh golly, this shall be humorous. I looked at the four figures approaching.

"Oh, _hello _Temperance." I said, dragging out her full name just to piss her off. Honestly though, who in their right mind would have a kid called _Temperance_?! Friggin' _Temperance! _Her folks are really old-fashioned. I don't even mean old fashioned like mine, who still think AIM is an army command. I mean, 19th Century old fashioned. Anywho, it apparently means virtue. Yah, the virtue she lost in… Third Grade was it?

"Its _Tammy _to you." She hissed, "What's up? Mommy and Daddy disown you again?" There's a funny story behind that actually… But _that _is for a different time entirely.

"How do you get _Tammy _from _Temperance, _Temperance?" I asked, furrowing my brown and tapping my chin in deep thought.

"You just _do_! Is that okay, _Chloe_?"

"Its Cle--" I snapped.

"Don't care." Her little army of plastic whores all giggled their weird little nasal giggle. Okay… Perfectly usual…

"Hey, Cameron." I said, ducking my head so my bangs partly covered my face. What's better than messing _directly _with Temp, when you can mess with Temp through _Cameron, _Temp's boyf. I don't actually like him. I don't usually go for the humungous football playing beefcakes, but whatever pays the bills. Ha! He likes me though, if I may so say.

"Um, hey Cleo," He said, dropping Temp's hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Ugh! You cannot be serious! _Cammy…_" She wined, tugging on his arm and fluttering her mascara coated lashes at him, "Remember what we had planned for later?" She half moaned. Remember what I said about third grade?

"I would love to stay and chat, but unlike _some_ people, I actually have a life." I said, stretching over to grab the fugly robe then standing up, dusting off my butt in the process. "Goodbye, _Temperance, Temperance's_ friends, Cameron," I said, saluting them before turning on my heel and walking away.

"G'night, Cleo!" Cameron yelled after me.

"Ugly dyke!" Temperance yelled at the same time.

Jealousy is a disgusting emotion.

I got home an hour later, I walked the long way round. By the 'long way round' I mean taking a inexistent short-cut that resulted in me ending up in a completely alien area. But I, like, _totally _meant to do that, duh!

I, once again, went the awkward way, hurdling the low fence at the side of the house, climbing up the drainpipe, and across Bob's window ledge to eventually crawl through my window, successfully falling and landing on my head with a thud. 'Honey, I'm home!'

"Cleopatra Juliana Parker!" My mother's shrill voice rang up the staits and into my ears. Still dazed from my head's recent collision with the wooden floor, I stood up shakily and rubbed the back of my head. Uh-oh. I _never _get the _full _name. Often Cleopatra, but when the Juliana card is played, I know I'm in some pretty deep shit.

I momentarily argued the pros and cons of legging it back through the window and off to pastures unknown. However, the cons won in a landslide and I reluctantly crept downstairs into the living room where my parents were sitting side by side on the cream loveseat by the cream wall that met the cream carpet that I was tredding dust all over. My bad.

"Sit down." My dad ordered. Okay, deep breath. I'm not _worried, _just a bit apprehensive…

"Cleopatra." My mother addressed me. She saw me reduce my eyes to slits and sat up straighter, "Patsy," Oh, joy! "We've been think--"

"No, Linda, there's no need to be nice to her. Patsy, how could you possibly think we'd not know about you barely graduating?!" My dad said, his voice raising with every word.

"If you ask me, I don't see what all the hullabaloo is about! I graduated didn't I?!"

"Nobody is asking you!" He shouted, "Yes, you graduated, but have you thought about the future? No wonder you haven't mentioned _anything _about college acceptances! You havent _got _any, have you!" He roared. Ouch. "Look at your brother! He's had _offers _from Yale, and Harvard _and _Princeton! And then there's _you._" He spat the last word out with utter disgust.

"Well its not like you expect anything from me anyway!" I argued, "I'm the dumbass twin remember?"

"YOU WILL NOT CURSE IN THIS HOUSE!" My mom suddenly erupted, making my jump.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Why can't you just be more like Robert?" My dad said quietly but it was still loud enough for me to hear. Ouch. Again.

"Well excuse me for not being like Mr Perfect! Speaking of, where is Mommy and Daddy's Favourite Child on this fine evening?" I said sarcastically. I have been poned for the _last_ time.

"Out. He'll be home soon. We can _trust Robert _to be in before curfew, unlike anybody else in this house."

"Well good for Bob." I said, getting up off the sofa and stretching my arms above my head.

"And just where do you think you're going, young lady?" My mom asked me, rising herself.

"Out." I answered, heading for the door.

"No you are not!"

"Watch me."

"Get back her now, Cleopatra!" My dad was up in a flash grabbing my arm in a vice like hold. He yanked me round to face him, holding my forearm tighter. I fought against him, but his hold grew stronger.

"Don't. Call. Me. Cleopatra." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't _you _tell _me _what to do!" He yelled, moving his hand to squeeze my upper arm and shake me like a doll.

"Get off me!" I said. The regained blood flow to my hand was almost painful.

"You need to clean up your act, Patsy!" My mom whispered, her eyes welling up. Like she gives a damn!

"No! _You _two need to clean up yours!" I said. It was actually more of a yell, but I wont go into details. "You treat Robert like fucking royalty and me like crap! Its not fair!"

The next thing I felt was the back of my dad's hand collide with the side of my face. I stumbled backwards forcefully into the wall and half fell over.

"John!" My mom screeched, coming to my side to help me up. I shook her off.

"Your mother told you not to curse in this house." He said simply, sitting back down and rubbing his forehead.

I stood up and cradled the left side of my face. Um.. Ouch. Again. I cast one look at my mother who now had tears running down her face. Boy can she act.

"I'm outta here." I said, my voice cracking several times in the one sentence.

"Patsy, don't go!" She wept, trying to pull me back in. For the second, maybe third time, I shook her off and carried on out of the door to my room.

I have been poned for the _last_ time.


	2. Chapter 2

I got through my bedroom door, slamming it behind me and sank to the floor in a heap. A quivering heap of anger tears. After a minute. Or five. I realised that since mom and dad don t want me here and Bob would be oh-so devastated if I left, there was nothing actually binding me to this place. Its not like I have many friends. By many I mean none. Its not like I have a boyfriend. Temperance can find someone else to bitch on in no time and I m sure Cameron will cope without me.

I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve, successfully snotting all over my favourite too-big Switchfoot hoodie. I sighed and got up from the floor and grabbed the huge green duffel bag from atop my wardrobe and began filling with clothes and crap. By the time the thing was stuffed full of stuff, I wrestled with it to try and close the zip. Oh my god, you stupid piece of crap! I whisper screamed at it, You d better friggin close, you re destroying my dramatic exit! I continued, attacking it with my fists. Finally it began to obey me and start to zip up. Inch. By. Fucking. Inch.  
I gave up halfway and prayed it wouldn t bust open when it came to my exit. Still praying, this time for another cause, I turned the room inside out to find the sock filled with money I d been saving since I was about 12. I found it under the bed surrounded by dust bunnies and crumbs. Nice!  
I didn t bother counting what was in there, I knew there must be around $4000 dollars in there at least. When we were younger, my parents used to put like $10 dollars a week in a little piggy bank for their little Bob. But little did they know that the money they think is still saved up in that little piggy bank for little Bob goes straight to me. No, stealing money from siblings is not a good thing to do. It s friggin awesome! On top of the $3640 of Bob s, I saved my wages from working at Starbucks for like, two, maybe three years. I remembered the emergency credit card my parents had given Bob. No, it was for us to share. Right I snatched it from the wallet Robert kept under his pillow (I know right!) and slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans.

I went back into my room and took a fist full of bills from the sock and stuffed them into another pocket of my jeans then tied the sock back up and stuffed it into the gap in the duffel. I looked around the room for any thing else I d need. My eyes settled on the scruffy notebook I used to scribble song ideas in. I tore a page out and scribbled a note. It wasn t anything special or anything, it just said:

Gone away for a while. Dunno when I ll be back. don t come looking for me.

I didn t bother signing my name at the bottom, they d know it was from me; its not like Bob would run away. II grabbed my guitar in its case, slung it across my back and picked up the bag, keeping the note in my hand.

I crept downstairs and in to the kitchen, dropping the paper in the fruit bowl just for kicks. I looked briefly over the kitchen. Damn, I m gonna miss this place Not! I mentally giggled and cracked open the back door. It opened silently. Thank God my mom s so majorly OCD.

I practically ran out of the neighbourhood, not stopping until I was far enough away from that place I d been told to call home. Except, I d never have a home as long as I was under the rules of Lord and Lady Parker. Home is a place where you feel safe and loved. Where you have a cosy bed to sleep in and y know general homey stuff.

I d been trudging along the dark road for at least a half hour and my shoulder was killing and my shoes were rubbing and my eyes stung from the fine rain that kept finding its way into them no matter how much I squinted. I didn t know what the hell I m gonna do when it gets too dark. I had no idea where I was. I just kept plodding on along the side of the dark, empty road. There was a street lamp ever few hundred gazillion miles, I tried to get my bearings in the few seconds I was in its light, but it did nothing but infuriate me further.  
I know what you re thinking. Doesn t she live in this place? Surely she knows where she is! But the truth is, you re wrong. The only places I really knew my whereabouts in were the mall (because of work), school (obviously), my neighbourhood (Because I stayed there) and finally, the old park. Oh my god, I m a failure as a teenager! What type of dork doesn t know their way around their own town?

I came across a half-empty diner on my travels. I say half-empty , but I really mean the only people in this joint are me, a man and a woman, a trucker, and a waitress that looked older than the actually building . I squelched through the door and slid into a booth in the corner and pulled out my phone. It was almost twenty to ten. My feet were fucking killing me. I fought hard to resist the urge to take off my shoes and plonk my feet on the table and demand a foot rub.

Waddya wuuant? the sweet looking old woman asked. Aren t old white haired waitresses in sixties style diners with New Yorker accents so clich ?  
Um, can I have a cup of black coffee and I hesitated for a while looking around for some sort of menu. I sighed, a donut. Well done, Cleo. At the one point in your life when you have felt so hungry you could eat a scabby cat, you chose to order a donut.

I slid down in the chair, resting my wet head on the table. Unhygienic, yes, but at this specific moment, I don t give a crap.

Donat an a cwoffee? The old lady s voice rang shrill through my ears. I groaned internally and sat up and smiled at her.  
Yes, that s mine, thanks. I mumbled as she set them down on the table and shuffled away. I grimaced at the stale-looking donut and turned my attention to the mug of steaming brown liquid next to it. I grimaced again and gingerly took a sip, choking on it straight away. Ugh. I hate coffee. I dunno why I got it. I guess I was subconsciously craving caffeine.

After 3 more forced glugs of coffee, the bell jingled as someone came through the door. It was a hooded figure. Male. Tall. 6 foot maybe? Quite skinny. I m guessing adolescent.

Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes. My observational skills are to die for. He sat across the room in the booth opposite mine and took down his hood.  
Wow. He s rather fetching. Who am I kidding this dude is hot! His hair was dark. His skin was pale. And even from here I could see the piercing ice-blue of his eyes.

He looked up and caught me staring.  
Kill. Me. Now.  
I quickly averted my eyes and stuffed my mouth with donut, my face lighting up like a beetroot.  
I peeked up again through my eyelashes and he was still looking over in my direction. He smiled to himself. It wasn t really a smile it was just a general upturn of the corners of his lips. His beautiful, beautiful lips. Sigh.

Jeez, Cleo, who are you?!

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, looking up casually to casually glance across the diner in a casual manner, casually flicking my bangs to the side in one casual movement. Casually.

Did he see me?

In a sexy casual way, I took a sip from my drink, forcing it down my throat, disguising the grimace as a half-sigh of delight and wonderment. Stupid, disgusting coffee.

He saw me then right?

I looked over at his table with the corner of my eye. He was getting up and walking towards the door. Aw, crap. I scared him away. Well, goodbye, beautiful stranger with the emo hair and flawless skin, it was nice looking at you! I sobbed a little in my head. Does anybody want me?!

Oh, wait, wait! He walked past the door and continued until he was standing beside my table. JACKPOT!!

Um, hey. He said in his awesome silky smooth voice.  
Hi, I replied looking up at him.  
Well to be honest, I was sick of sitting on my own and you were sat on your own, so I thought I d come over and say hi. Aww, gorgeous and considerate! Where have you been all my life?  
Awesome, sit down, I smiled. So did he.  
I m Luke by the way, Awesome, I m Cleo, Awesome, He grinned. I blushed. Awesome is probably the most over-used under-pressure word in my whole dictionary.  
So what are you doing out on this fine afternoon? Aww, gorgeous, considerate and funny!  
Oh, y know, just taking a stroll. I sighed, picking at the donut before me.  
With a suitcase? No, it s a duffle. I giggled. I do not giggle. Well, its kind of a long stroll. Well, I m up for a road trip if your feet get tired. Now that s an offer I cant refuse.  
Well, where ya headed? He shrugged his shoulders. Dunno, really, just wherever the road leads, Luke said, propping his chin on his hand on the table, So why are you strolling? Why are you strolling? I snapped back instantly, I m sorry, I murmured, dropping the smushed donut back on the plate, Touchy subject. So, um, why are you strolling in a car? I smiled, changing the subject.  
Well, I just wanna see more than this place, y know? Get out, travel the world, do as much as I can with my life before its too late, cos you only get one shot at life, after that its game over. He confessed, staring blankly out of the streaky window.  
Wow, I never really thought about it like that. I said, looking into his eyes. His mouth fell slack a little as he looked back at me. I looked down and closed my eyes.  
I m sorry, its just Luke said, I could feel his gaze on my face.  
No, it doesn t matter, I m used to it. I said, looking back up at him.  
Your eyes ? He trailed off, They re red? Yup. I m a freak, admit it. I laughed. Well it was more of a forced chuckle if you ask me.  
No, they re beautiful and unique, just like you. Thank you. Why are they red? he asked, more confident now.  
Um, its because there isn t a lot of this stuff called melanin in my eyes. Its really rare for non-albinistic people to have red eyes. There s only like, 20 known cases in the world, so yeah. Beat that! I added on the end with a smile.  
Awesome. He winked, I giggled. Ew.

A righ dawl fayce, move it or lose it, the grumpy waitress said, totally killing our moment . Thanks. Am shuttin up shawp now beat it! I guess that s our cue to leave, Luke muttered, standing up and taking my hand. *Swoon*

He led me by the hand to a dusty orange and white 1987 Louts 47. Awh! I said, stroking the vehicle. I d always had a soft spot for vintage cars, She s so cute, Yeah, He laughed, It was my Grandpappy s. I fixed her up for him a few summers ago and when he died, he left her for me, He said with a nostalgic sigh. He took my bags from me and tossed them into the trunk. I opened the passenger door and slid into the car. It smelled like pinewood and dirt after rainfall. It was comforting. The driver s side door slammed shut as Luke got in and started the engine. It purred to life effortlessly.  
So, where to? I asked, Luke grinned as he pulled off onto the empty road and drove westward.  
Where do you want to go? I thought a while then laughed to myself. Inside joke, you wouldn t get it. New York. Okay, New York it is then! He said seriously, turning left again at a stop sign.  
Um, really? I asked sceptically.  
Yeah really, I looked at him, my face an image of disbelief.  
Come on, Luke! You can not be serious! Its New York and we re currently driving through Minneapolis. Come on, Cleo! He mocked me, What s 1020 miles between friends? You only live once, so why not spend it with other people seeing whats out there? Afterall Every living creature on Earth dies alone. He said.  
Grandma Death?! You like Donnie Darko?! He nodded and smiled.  
Who doesn t like Donnie Darko? The dude s legend! He laughed.  
Oh my god, where have you been all my life?! I laughed, slapping him playfully on the arm.  
Same place you have, stuck in a tiny neighbourhood, with parents who think you re gay because you once wore your little sisters jeans and maybe a tiny bit too much eyeliner. It was one time for Christ sake, cant you people leave me alone?! He ranted.  
Um Luke? I said, holding my laughter in.  
Awh crap! I said that out loud didn t I?! He exclaimed, bursting out laughing. Seriously, where had this guy been all my life?

After we d both calmed down I finally gathered the courage to ask more about his life.  
So, are you from around here? Cos I never really see you, because I never go out. I added mentally.  
No, I m actually from San Diego. My grandparents moved to Iowa about six years ago and I came with them. He explained whilst driving, I couldn t wait to leave. My parents were never really parents to me, I was always just their little accident . He sighed, When I turned 18, I decided that I wanted to see the rest of the world, so I started my cross-country road trip! He laughed.  
One state at a time I laughed too.  
So you re from around here then? Unfortunately. I said, tugging at the stitches on the bottom of my sweater, My parents weren t parents either. I wasn t so much as an accident, just an inconvenience. They did love me, then I grew up. I guess they couldn t handle the fact that I m just not my brother. I confessed, silently hoping that the tears that were threatening to seep from my eyes stayed put. I sniffed automatically, and leant my head on the window, knocking a few thousand droplets of moisture escape from my silly red eyes. Luke said nothing but captured my hand in his. Although I wasn t looking at him fully, I could see the reassuring smile he was giving me, and that alone reminded me of what it felt like to be valued.

I wiped the tears from my face and tried my best to clear up the runaway mascara that tainted my face. I gave up and dropped my hands from my face. They fell in my lap with a thump. Luke looked over and smirked.  
Yes? I snapped. I get snappy when I m sad.  
You look like a racoon. He stated simply.  
Thank you. A very cute racoon, nonetheless. He added and I blushed.

I sighed -- for the millionth time in the past few hours -- and looked out of the window into the darkness, watching the sequential street lamps blanket the now soaked road with jets of yellow light.  
Admittedly, New York did sound like a pretty awesome place to start afresh. It wasn t that far. Only 1020 miles away from home.  
Okay. I said, breaking the stillness.  
Hmm? Fine. Sure. Whatever. Yes. If we must. I ranted as Luke got more confused, But do share, dear Jake, how do you propose we get to said destination, New York? Drive those 1020 miles on a half tank of gas? Oh, New York? Well, dear Cleo, there is in fact this thing we like to call a train. He dragged the word out nice and slow as though I couldn t speak English or something.  
Well excuse me! I giggled and Luke joined in.

I didn t realise that Luke s hand was still wrapped warmly around mine, rubbing subconscious circles on the back of my hand. I smiled to myself. I say smiled but I practically beamed and squealed. Luke squeezed my hand, and for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt wanted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep until I felt a big warm hand gently shaking me awake again. I clamped my eyes shut tighter and snuggled deeper into the chair, rolling away from the dream killer.**

"**Mer." I said grumpily, praying for a few more minutes of sleep.**

"**Cleo, we gotta go, the train's gonna leave soon,"**

"**Go **_**away, **_**mother**_**.**_**" I repeated, louder this time but twice as sleepy, shrugging the hand off my shoulder. A deep chuckle emmited from the human heside me.**

"**Mother?" He said. I rolled over again to look into Luke's blue eyes.**

"**Oh, hey," I mumbled, my cheeks flushing pink.**

"**Sleep good?" **

"**Hmm, I wouldn't know, **_**someone **_**was snoring **_**all **_**friggin night and then has the nerve to wake me up at the crack of fucking dawn on a Thursday!" Lets just get one thing straight, I am **_**not **_**a moring person. Nor a night person. Or even an afternoon person. I'm just pretty anti-social on Thursdays and Sundays to be quite honest.**

"**Um, sorry," He muttered with a smile, "So anyway, the train leaves at eight thirty-ish, so we should get there around ten. Its seven now, so we can find a restroom and freshen up and then get some grub, that'll bring us to about eight--"**

"**Whoa, Father Time, give it a rest will ya?!" I hate schedules.**

"**So, that'll bring us to about eight," he carried on like I hadn't spoke," I phoned a friend to pick up my car and take her back to my Grandpappy -- I don't want her getting hurt --"**

"**Ugh," I moaned, rubbing my head as if by magic, the killer headache would dissolve, "I cant be doing with you today." I stated, cracking open the car door and getting the stuff from the trunk.**

**Hey, where are you going?" Luke shouted after me.**

"**Bathroom." I flicked the hair out of my face and hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, almost knocking an old woman to the ground in the process.**

**When I got into the train station, I followed the arrows to a bathroom and dumped my bags on the floor of the empty room.**

**I looked at the mirror and nearly screamed. I was a state! I splashed cold water on my face in a surprisingly effective way to rid my face of the mascara and eyeliner that tainted my cheeks.**

**I dried my face and dug around in my duffel for a brush. The money sock fell out. I stared at it and thought about what I was doing. Heading off to an alien place with a total stranger with money I'd stolen off my brother. Yup! Sounds like me.**

**I stuffed the money sock deep into the bag in an attempt to stuff all of the guilt down there too.**

**I'm really not the guilty type, but this whole thing made me want to crawl into a hole. I was ashamed of myself, but I thought of the bruise that had flowered on my cheek and swallowed the sadness.**

**I found the brush and began painfully dragging it through my brown locks. I left it down and found a hair band to keep my head from looking totally boring. **

"**Its time for a new start." I said aloud before taking myself and my bag into a cubicle to change.**

**Luke POV**

**I watched Cleo's hair swing as she huffed away, sending some old lady flying with her bag. Okay, she's hot when she's pissed, but Hell, is she hard to handle.**

**I got out my phone again and hit 3 on speed dial. The phone rang three times before it was answered.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Okay, she's gone, but she's took her bags with her, bitch. I'll get her away from them so I can take a look through it. She's got to have some cash in there." I said quietly even though I sat alone in the car.**

"**Dammit, Lucas! You better have something to give me by the time Jett gets the car, you know what will happen if you don't." the voice threatened.**

"**Sorry, Penny." I said, swallowing subconsciously and sitting up ramrod straight in the chair, "I promise I'll have something." I didn't tell her that I had the opportunity to snoop through Cleo's bags when I put them in the trunk outside the diner.**

"**Now that's a good boy," I shuffled around in my seat, glancing down awkwardly at the lump in my jeans. This woman was sexy and fuck but she scared the shit right outta me, "Do you remember what you have to do when you get into New York?"**

"**Yes, Ms Smith." **

"**Now run along, Lucas, you have a job to do," She said with her silky voice. I bit my lip to stop from groaning out loud as my painful hard-on pressed against the fabric of my pants. "What's wrong?" Penny asked, I could practically see the smirk on her face.**

"**Nothing, you know what you do to me," I added, grinning like a schoolboy.**

"**Aw." She pouted, "Maybe you can get that little hitchhiker of yours to help you out with that."**

"**But she's not nearly as hot as you," I said, which wasn't **_**entirely **_**truthful.**

**Penny chuckled and put the phone down.**

"**Cock tease." I said to myself. Sighing as I wondered where Cleo had got to, this erection wasn't gonna relieve itself now was it?**

**I climbed out of the car, locking it behind me and trudged across the parking lot and into the station. I sat on a bench near a sign for a restroom and waited, tugging my shirt down over the bulge in my pants and wriggling about to make myself more comfortable.**

**I cant say I particularly **_**liked **_**working for the Smiths, but it wasn't half bad either when I got a free fuck every now and then when I did a good job. The organization was run by sisters Penelope and Evangeline Smith. If there was anything those two nymphomaniacs loved more than what nymphomaniacs tended to love, it was money. They were rolling in the stuff, but still they wanted more. And not even in a Robin Hood 'Steal from the rich; Give to the poor' type thing, they just wanted lots of it.**

**I agreed to help them after the first time I ran away. They found me alone, pretty much like how I found Cleo, and they helped me. I agreed to return the favour and help them.**

**After me and Cleo had got to the train station, I'd called Evie Smith to tell her I'd found someone. And being a Smith, she'd managed to make a file on Cleo within the hour. She told me her family had money, and that Cleo needed teaching a lesson.**

**Speak of the devil. Cleo came out of the restroom opposite me, spotted me and came over.**

**I stood up and angled my bottom half so she couldn't see the tent I was pitching. "You okay now, love?" I said, my eyes full of concern. I didn't want to break her, but I knew I had to or **_**they'd **_**break **_**me.**_

**She sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair, "Hmm, yeah," She said, with a shy smile, "I'm so sorry." She added.**

"**Don't worry about it," I smiled back, "Lets go eat, I'm starved." I said, reaching for her bags.**

"**Thank you," She blushed and bit her lip. My erection pushed harder against my jeans, I pressed my lips together and breathed out through my nose. Cleo looked up at me, "Are you okay?" She said, furrowing her brow.**

"**Um, yeah," I said, looking into her gleaming pinky red eyes, "Lets go."**


End file.
